Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold
by SeanEmma4Evr
Summary: After a cruel trick played by Alice and Bella leaves Edward completely humiliated, he decides a little friendly payback is in order. Sequel to 1972.


0000000

_Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold_ - Twilight Drabble  
_Pairing_: Edward / Bella  
_Rating_: K  
_Summary_: After a cruel trick played by Alice and Bella leaves Edward completely humiliated, he decides a little friendly payback is in order. Sequel to _1972_.  
_Special Thanks_: To the ever wonderful LindaRoo for her support and fabulous beta-skills. Also, as usual, thanks to Kyra4 – I would be lost with you :P

0000000

"_So tell me what you want, what you really, really want," _sang Alice, her voice chirpy and reedy.

"_I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_._" _Emmett's deep voice sounded even more ridiculous reciting those idiotic lyrics.

"_So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_._"_

"_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna_..._"_

This nonsense has been going on for days, the two of them dancing and singing to various Spice Girls songs to alienate my mortified boyfriend. The guilt in me kept multiplying with every melodic word they sang, seeing as I was responsible for his humiliation taking shape.

Turning to my left, I stared up at Edward, desperate to apologize yet again with my eyes. _He must see the shame there_.

To my utter astonishment, Edward's frown had been replaced with the smuggest smirk I'd ever seen. I turned my attention back to the front of the room, surprised that he could find amusement in the fact that Emmett was using Esme's favorite candlestick holder as a microphone. _She had that imported in from Belfast, Ireland_._ She's going to kill Emmett if she sees this_. _Serves him right_. The thought of calling Esme into the room suddenly sounded deliciously appealing.

"_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends_..._"_

"_Gotta get with my friends," _echoed Alice, dancing alongside her burly brother.

"_Make it last forever. Friendship never ends_..._"_

Gulping, I snuggled closer into Edward's side as the gruesome twosome began manipulating their limbs to...ugh…recreate the Spice Girls' dance moves from the music video.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," I whispered, fighting the tears stinging my eyes. "This is all my fault."

I shivered in his arms when he kissed my forehead tenderly. "Don't worry, love," he murmured in my ear. "It's easy to fall into the traps Alice sets up and even easier to forget how evil Emmett can be. All part of being a Cullen. You'll learn how these games are played soon enough. It's not your fault; you didn't know Emmett would find out."

"Can you forgive me?" I asked, the tears dewing up on my eyelashes.

He kissed each one of my eyes, removing the residue of my remorse.

"There is nothing to forgive; you did nothing wrong."

"So you aren't going to do anything?" I was flabbergasted. Normally my century-old vampire, a notorious hothead, didn't display such a remarkable level of maturity.

"I didn't say that," he said, giving me a chilling smile.

Alice suddenly stopped dancing, her eyes widening in horror as she stared at her brother. While Emmett continued to sing (he'd switched from _Wannabe_ to _2 Become 1_, sending crude gestures Edward's way, no doubt trying to make him uncomfortable with sexual gesticulations), she approached us, her eyes narrowing to slits.

"You're up to something. Your future is suddenly changing. A lot."

Shrugging noncommittally, Edward began tinkering with his cell-phone_. Funny, I didn't even see he had it with him_.

Alice huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest, frustrated. When Edward still refused to respond, she warned, "I'm going to find out sooner or later."

"Alice, I don't doubt that."

0000000

Edward rolled my wheelchair up beside Emmett's chair at the table, setting "our" tray of food in front of me. Normally I sat next to Alice, but for some reason she and Jasper left after their morning classes, each faking an illness. Edward told me not to worry, claiming that she just had a particularly bad vision. _Since when does he_ not_ freak out over her bad visions?_

Doing my best to ignore the dread, I focused my attention on the other couple sharing our table. I noticed his brother's eyes never left Edward's face, his lingering smile arrogant and self-satisfied.

"What's so funny, Emmett?" I asked, feeling left out of the joke.

His haughty glare grew as he answered, "Oh nothing, Bella. Your boyfriend just stupidly decided to bet against me that I couldn't spend the entire night reciting every single Spice Girls' song."

"You sang the whole night?" My mouth nearly hit the floor. Edward kindly lifted my chin, closing it before I caught flies.

Nodding like a child on a sugar-high, he replied, "Yep, I certainly did. Though I'm sure Edward didn't mind too much, since he is such a fan of the music and all."

"That's right, Emmett," chimed in Edward, smiling to himself. "I guess the joke's on me."

Suddenly, a very chipper Jessica approached the exclusive Cullen table, eagerly clapping her hands together and zoning in on Emmett. I looked to Edward for answers, but his eyes were alight with mirth at whatever Jessica was thinking.

"Yes?" Rosalie hissed, clearly not enjoying Jessica's sudden fascination with her mate.

"I just had to come and talk with you, Emmett. I had absolutely no idea you and Alice were such huge fans of the Spice Girls. I thought I was the only one left that still _worships_ them."

"What?" he growled, confused.

Jessica didn't seem deterred. "I saw the video you posted on the school webpage and I think it's fabulous. Do you think you and Alice can teach me some of the dance moves? I've watched _SpiceWorld_ about a zillion times and I still can't figure out how to do all those routines."

Everyone at the table faced Edward, who had, coincidentally, found something amusing on his cell-phone.

"Edward?" questioned Emmett, his dark eyes furious.

"Isn't it amazing, Bella, what people can do with technology these days?" he asked, nearly dazzling me. "If need be, I could film someone doing something ridiculous and then post it on our school website."

I laughed, "Is that why Alice bolted?"

Smirking, he told me, "Apparently Tyler has dubbed her _Shorty Spice_."

* * *

Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold_ is the work of Fanfiction. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the featured story is original._


End file.
